A Day In The Life Of Ella Cullen
by Kasey Elizabeth
Summary: Ella Cullen, Bella and Edward's daughter, finally gets to tell her story. NOTE: Ella is not their real daughter, just one I made up.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Edward, Bella, New Moon, Twilight, Eclipse, or any characters. I ONLY OWN ELLA.

**Hello, my name is Ella Bliss Cullen. I am currently 13 years old, and in 9****th**** grade at Forks High. That's right, I am a freshman. I am here to tell you about the day in the life of Ella Cullen.**

**I was born on August 13****th****, on my mom and dad's 3****rd**** anniversary. I guess it was a really nice present for them to finally have a daughter. I have straight, dark brown hair that falls to my bosoms with bronze highlights, but only about five of those. I also have, as my father says, eyes like my mother. My eyes are large (in a good way), chocolate brown with little specks of topaz, and, I'm quoting my father on this one, menacingly sweet. I'm about 5'2, and weigh about 107 pounds. Sadly, I got my mother's clumsiness, so I am a total klutz. But I have kinda learned to control the whole tripping over nothing thing. Also, I am half vampire, and half human. My family can either choose to let me change, or change me them selves. Carlisle says I will probably change either next year, or when I am 15. Now, let me tell you a bit about my family.**

**My mother's name is Isabella Cullen, but everyone calls her Bella. She has dark brown hair like mine, except it is longer, and topaz eyes, like the rest of my family. Now, here's the secret about my family…they are all vampires. My mother, my father, everyone. My mother had me she was human, and then changed when I was about one. I know she had it really easy when she turned away from human blood, because she couldn't think of sucking me dry, and that is how she stayed away. My mother is permanently 19 forever, but she doesn't look that old, only about 17. Now, on to my father.**

**My father's name is Edward Cullen. He has been a vampire for over 100 years now. He has bronze hair, in what my mother calls "a casual disarray", and topaz eyes like everyone else. He is 6'2, and about 8 inches taller then my mother, but they make a cute couple. He was the one who changed my mother. Did I mention his special talent? Yep, he can read minds. But, he cannot read my mom's mind, or my mind. They are both blocked from him, which he hates. They met at Forks High in 6****th**** period biology, and fell in love. I think it is a really nice story. Now, let me finish off with the rest of my family, then I will explain my friends.**

**Let's start off with Carlisle, who is my father's father. I just call him Carlisle though, he said he preferred it. Carlisle has blonde hair, and is a doctor. I think it is hilarious that all the nurses at Forks Hospital have crushes on him. His wife is Esme, who is my father's mother. She has this really pretty curly, caramel colored hair that I love, and is so kind and loving. She loves baking for me, and I enjoy eating what she bakes for me. Of course, I also just call her Esme, because she also prefers that.**

**Next off is my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. Aunt Alice is really small, like a pixie. She has choppy, black hair that looks really good on her, and she LOVES to shop. I like to go sometimes, but only when I am in the mood. Her husband is Uncle Jasper. Uncle Jasper has golden, honey blonde hair, and lots of crescent shaped scars on his arms from when he lived with another coven. Did I mention they have special talents too? Yep, my Aunt Alice can see the future, but once someone makes a decision, it changes. And my Uncle Jasper? He can change the moods of everyone in the room easily. So if you're sad, he sends you happy waves and you feel really happy.**

**Next up are my Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie, who I call Aunt Rose. My Uncle Emmett is huge, tall and burly. Lots of people are afraid of him, but he is really just a big teddy bear. He also has dark brown, curly hair, and dimples when he smiles. My Aunt Rose's last name is Cullen-Hale, because she wanted to keep her own last name too. She has a figure that is like a model's, with blonde, wavy hair that goes down to the bottom of her back. Aunt Rose often helps Aunt Alice when we play 'dress-up-the-human', where they dress me up, and do my hair and make-up.**

**Okay, let me finish with my grandma and grandpa, who I call Renee and Charlie, because they couldn't STAND to be called grandma and grandpa. Charlie is the police chief of Forks, and lives here. I stay over with him every once and a while. Renee is lives in Florida right now, with my step-grandpa, Phil. I call him Dr. Phil for fun, and he is okay with that.**

**Yes, I am finally done with my family. All ten of them. Can you believe that? I have a huge family, but often, I am stuck with vampires. I only see Renee and Dr. Phil everyone once and a while, and one Saturday per month, I stay with Charlie. I love it there, and plus, I get to sleep in my mother's bedroom. Now, let me finish off this with my friends, and my enemies.**

**My best friend IN THE WORLD is named Brooklyn Angel Cheney-Weber. Her mother is Angela Cheney-Weber, and her father is Ben Cheney-Weber. Brooklyn has dark brown, straight hair that falls to her shoulders, always gentle brown eyes, and black square glasses that look really good on her. And guess what? She knows my family is vampires, and that I am half vampire, and doesn't even care. We think it's pretty cool that my mom and her mom were best friends in high school, and now we are best friends. In fact, my mom and her mom often get together for tea. My mom just gets rid of it later.**

**I have a few friends who I really am not close to. First, there is Brittany Newton, who has curly dark brown hair with blonde highlights, and blue eyes. She has a twin named Matthew, who everyone calls Matt. I'll tell you about him later. Brittany is a very annoying person, who is very bubbly and loves gossip. She is kinda a friend to me, considering that her mother was my mother's first friend. However, her father is the man who used to have a crush on my mom. He even went as far as to stalk her.**

**Okay, now for my enemies. I think I will start with Taylor Crowley. She is this TERRIBLY annoying girl, who loves to torment others and gossip. Yes, she is friends with Brittany, well, really they are best friends. Taylor has blonde hair with black streaks near the front she put it, and very dark eyes, pretty much black. I think it suits her. Taylor has to have all attention on her, or she might like, combust or something.**

**My next enemy is Matt Newton, Brittany's twin brother. Matt has a crush on me, just like his dad had on my mom. He has blonde hair, and blue eyes, and looks pretty much like his dad when they were kids. My mom gives me advice on Matt, telling me to let him off the same as she did his dad. Mostly, I think he stalks me, and I have had my Uncle Emmett go up to him and tell him to back off me at LEAST seven times. I normally just try to avoid him, but he always finds me somehow.**

**Yes, I do have more enemies then friends, but oh well. I really just need Brooklyn to survive. Well, there is your introduction. Hope you liked it. Now on to the real story, where I will tell you about a normal Monday for me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast

DISCLAIMER: Still, I don't own any Twilight characters. sob

"_**I'm miss she's too big now she's too thin…you wanna a piece of me?**_**" my alarm clock sang. "Uhh, Monday" I groaned, and my hand found it's way out of the midnight blue comforter, sprinkled with silver stars, and the silver sheets underneath. I smacked a button on the alarm clock, and the song stopped. I rolled over, and opened my eyes, glancing around the room. Yes, everything was still the same. The white bed, covered by my comforter, sheets, and silver pillows, one which supported my head. My hair spread out over it, and one arm rested on the other pillow. My ceiling was silver, while the walls were a midnight blue. I chose to have silver carpet, and I nodded to myself, that was the same. Okay, the black big-screen mounted to the wall, the stereo system from Dad, and the white desk, plus all the other things in my room. Yes, still the same.**

**I crawled out of bed, and then made it. I knew Esme would thank me later, for sparing her one less bed to make. I looked down at myself. I was dressed in a pair of yellow silk pajama pants, and a white tank top. I shrugged, and threw on the matching yellow silk robe. I slipped my feet into white slippers, and ran a brush through my hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. After washing my face in my huge silver bathroom, and also brushing my teeth, I shuffled downstairs, to be greeted by my family.**

"**Good morning, Ella" my father greeted me, giving me a hug and kissing me on the cheek. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, and a black button down shirt. He also had on black polished shoes, his wedding ring, and well, his hair looked the same. "Morning dad" I said softly, still tired, while looking at the microwave for the time. Great, 5:15 in the morning. Soon, my mother flew down the stairs, dressed in a pair of white jeans, and a figure hugging red ¾ quarter sleeve shirt, plus a pair of red heels. When she became a vampire, she learned to wear heels. "Good morning, honey" she greeted me, giving me a kiss on the head before turning to my dad. "Good morning, Edward" she said, as he embraced her body, giving her a hug before they kissed. "Jeez, can't you just get a room?" came the sound of another voice. "Emmett!" another one cried, and then the sound of a small thunderstorm as the first voice was hit on the head. This could only mean one thing. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett.**

**I turned to meet them. "Morning Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett" I said, smiling and waving. My uncle came over, and gave me one of those big bear hugs that you like and dislike at the same time. Finally, after I choked out "can't….breathe", he placed me down. My aunt then walked over, and gave me a small hug. "Hey, can you guys do my hair and make-up this morning?" I asked, knowing this would make her happy. "Alice and I would love to" she cried, just as my dad motioned me over for breakfast.**

**I looked down at the plate in front of me. Yum, dad made my favorite this morning. I picked up a fork, and started to dig into waffles, covered with strawberries and whipped cream. While I ate, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper came downstairs. My aunt was dressed in a pair of black jeans, and a black shirt with rhinestones on it, forming the words "PARTY". I glanced down at her feet, and my eyes widened at the boots, with the 4-inch heel. My Uncle Jasper was just dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a white-button down short-sleeved shirt, and black shoes. They sat down across from me, and Aunt Alice started to talk happily. "Oh Ella, I am so happy you are letting Rosalie and I dress you" she said, bouncing slightly. Don't tell her I said this, but sometimes, she gets over-excited. "Me too" I said, and nodded. I soon finished, and was led upstairs by my two aunts.**

I'm sorry, that was a short chapter. The next one will be about where Rosalie and Alice get Ella ready…beware.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Ready & Driving

DISCLAIMER: Argh, I hate posting this on EVERY chapter, but I do not own any characters from Twilight. Thanks.

I followed my aunts willingly into a bathroom. Aunt Alice's bathroom, which means something big is going to happen. I settled down on the spinny chair, like they have in salons, and Aunt Rose tossed me a paperback book before following Aunt Alice into the closet. I glanced down at the title, and my eyebrows raised, for this was a book I had never read before. It was called Sword Bird (such a good book!). I started to read, and soon, my aunts came out, carrying my new outfit. 

I started to look over the outfit, and nodded my approval. It was actually cute, and it looked very comfortable. It was a two toner, which really meant it was two shirts, combined to be one. The sleeves where white, and the top over it was dark blue, and read in white "I HATE MONDAYS". (I really do own that shirt) The pants were a pair of fitted white jeans, like the ones my mom had on this morning. Finally, I looked at the shoe choice, a little afraid. But lucky for me, they were just dark blue and white Enties, probably custom made. I nodded, and took the shirt and shoes. I dashed into my Aunt Alice's bedroom, and screamed.

**Uncle Jasper jumped, almost hitting the roof in the process. "Ella…I…" he stammered, at a loss for words. "Uncle Jasper, I have to get ready" I said, looking at him and glaring. Aunt Alice rushed in, and towed him out the door. I could hear fragments of the lecture she was giving him. "Jasper…you know that Ella…can't you ever just…with Emmett" she soon finished. (Translation: Jasper, don't you know that Ella changes in here on Mondays…can't you ever just pay attention…go play with Emmett") I sighed, and closed the door. I changed into the outfit, then called out "I'm ready!".**

**Aunt Rose walked in, and started to straighten the jeans and shirts. Finally, she stepped back and nodded. "Okay, put these on" she said, handing me a pair of white anklets and the shoes. I slipped them on, and walked back into the bathroom. I settled back onto the chair, and opened the book. Soon, I realized they were done. I looked up, and saw they had pulled my hair into a side ponytail with a clear elastic. I nodded, and then closed my eyes, feeling the make-up applied to my face.**

**When I opened my eyes again, my eyes slightly bugged out. I had on clear lip-gloss, SPARKLY white eye-shadow, foundation and powder, and a bit of blush. "It's okay I guess" I sighed, and hugged each of my aunts. "Thanks" I told them, and headed into my room, where I packed all of my homework and school into a white backpack with small black hearts on it, then lugged it downstairs. "Dad!" I called, and he came at the sound of his name. "Alice and Rosalie?" he guessed when he saw the way I looked. I nodded, and he shook his head. My mom walked out. "Bye honey, have fun at school. Be sure to ignore Matt" she said, and kissed my head. "Edward, I'll be in our room when you come back" she said, and kissed him. She then disappeared upstairs. After making sure I had my midnight blue I-pod (custom-made), and my White Chocolate (phone), I followed my dad out to his Silver Volvo.**

"**So, are we picking up Brooklyn today?" my dad asked from the front seat. "Yes, we are" I replied, and he soon pulled up in front of Brooklyn's house. Ben, her dad, walked her out. Edward rolled down the window, and they chatted while Brooklyn climbed into the back. "Hey Ella" she greeted me, and grinned. She was dressed in a pair of white jeans (we loved them), and a hot pink long-sleeved top that read in white "YES, I AM FABULOUS". Brooklyn really liked pink, and wore it a lot. She placed her pink backpack down, and bent down to grab her pink I-pod and Strawberry Chocolate. As she went down, I noticed she looked at the small white hearts on her bag.**

**Soon, I heard Ben calling "Bye Brooklyn, Ella, Edward!" and jogging back inside to get ready to leave for work. "Bye!" my dad called, and rolled up the window. He pressed down on the gas pedal, and soon we were speeding at 120, going towards the school, Angela and I gripping on to each other for dear life. Why did vampires like going so fast?**


	4. Chapter 4: Going To School & 1st Period

DISCLAIMER: No, I still don't own any characters from Twilight!

Soon, my dad pulled up at the school. "Bye Ella, Brooklyn!" he called, and blew me a kiss. I blushed, just barely, but enough for him to see. "Just like your mother" he chuckled, and I shook my head at him. After closing the door, Brooklyn and I headed off to our lockers. School didn't start for thirty minutes, so we had plenty of time.

**I walked to my locker, and turned my combination, 7-48-18. I smiled as my locker came into view. Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmett and I had spent a day before school started decorating it, and I had to admit, it looked awesome. The school now allowed students to paint their lockers, so mine was a dark blue, the same as my shirt. On the inside, from top to bottom: At the top, a medium sized mirror, framed by a white frame, then in the middle, a medium sized white board. Next to it sat a white metal cup, inside dry erase markers of all kind. On the board were a few dark blue magnets, some holding reminders. My favorite one was a rounded dark blue one that read on the inside "BITE ME". Carlisle gave it to me as a 'welcome to high-school' present. Inside the cup, there were also more magnets, and a white notepad. At the bottom was a copy of my schedule in dark blue, and a few pictures of my family, and me and Brooklyn together. I turned to the inside of my locker. The books were all stacked according to period, so I grabbed the books I would need for my four morning classes. They were, in order: English, Algebra 1, P.E (just grabbed my bag), and finally, World History. Then I turned to Brooklyn.**

**I looked at Brooklyn's locker, for we did her on the same day we decorated mine. Her locker was painted pink, with the words painted in white cursive "BROOKLYN" over the slots. She opened her locker, and I looked inside, smiling. Hers was pretty much the same as mine. At the top was the same mirror, but in the middle was a pink corkboard, with many notes tacked to it, some from me. Next to it sat a white metal cup, which held about fifty pink and white tacks, a small white note-pad, and a pink pen. On the bottom was a picture of her family, a schedule in pink, and pictures of her and me. We smiled at each other; she loaded the same books into her bag. Yes, we had all her classes. All it took was one father who happened to be a dazzling vampire.**

**We walked into English class, and settled into desks next to each other. I unloaded my small English book, a purple and white plaid binder, full with notes, paper, and a binder, and finally, a black ballpoint pen. Angela pulled out a green and white striped binder, filled with the same things as mine, but more notes, her English book, and a green ballpoint pen. Then, she pulled out a piece of paper, and we talked on the paper for about fifteen minutes before other people started to come in. She then shoved the paper into her backpack, and we watched as Taylor and Brittany came into the room. They sat about two rows ahead of us, right next to each other, and immediately started to gossip. Uh, how I hated those two. But, Brittany was usually a bit friendly to me, so I probably hated Taylor more.**

**The next person to come in was Matt. He immediately walked up to my desk, and leaned forward, pressing his palms down on to my desk. "Hi Ella" he said, trying to sound flirty. I said Brooklyn coughing, trying to disguise her laughter, and I bit down on my tongue hard. "Matt, I swear, if you ever do this" I gestured to what he was doing right now "or anything else, I will file a restraining order against you. I would not date you if you were the last human, or animal, or whatever you are on Earth. Now, good-bye" I said, feeling bad, but I needed to get this kid away from me. Mom was right, just like his dad. And, my mom ended up doing the same thing to his dad, so his dad could help him cope with it.**

**Matt bit his lip, and I was afraid he was about to cry. There were tears in his eyes, but he was not allowing them to run down. "Allergies" he offered sadly, and then walked away to sit in the back by himself. "Good job girl, you told him!" Brooklyn said, giving me a high-five and cheering me up. Then, the teacher walked in, and cleared his throat. "Okay class, we are starting class now" he announced loudly, and then got down to his pointless teaching. Brooklyn pulled back out the paper, and we continued.**

OoC: Brooklyn's writing is italics, and Ella's is underlined.

_**So, want to have a sleepover this weekend?**_

**Oh, sure! At my place or yours?**

_**Yours! Your house is so much FUN.**_

**Thanks, but you better put this paper away NOW. The teacher is getting suspicious.**

_**Okay, talk to me after class, and we'll make plans. Bye!**_

And with that, the paper was folded into fourths, and slipped into the front pocket of Brooklyn's backpack. Ella sighed, and turned her attention back to the teacher's lecture on the importance of correct punctuation. 


	5. Chapter 5: Gym Class

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Edward, or any characters from Twilight. I only own Ella and her friends…and such. Also, please review! First story, take it easy on me.

All things went well during second period, Algebra 1. Then came the dreaded the subject I probably hated the most, P.E. As soon as the bell rang, I grimaced, knowing this wouldn't be fun. Brooklyn patted my back in understanding, and soon had finished packing her things into her backpack. I packed mine up, and we walked out of the classroom.

**Brooklyn and I walked down the hallway, and outside. I breathed in the air, smiling. I had always loved the outdoors, just like my family. Brooklyn and I walked across the campus until we came to the gym. We stepped inside, and dashed down to the girl's locker room. Luckily, we were early, and there we only two other ninth graders in there with us. We did not know them, so we just ignored the two.**

**Brooklyn and I stripped from our clothes, and I pulled out my ponytail. Luckily, this weekend Aunt Rose had taught me how to put it back into a side ponytail. I changed into a pair of black velveteen sweatpants and a white shirt that read on the front in black "LINKIN PARK 2008 TOUR" and on the back in black the tour dates and locations, including one in Seattle. My whole family had gone, and I know that my dad probably enjoyed it the most. After tying on a pair of white Nikes, I grabbed a brush from my bag and ran it through my hair, then tied it into a ponytail. I then turned to face Brooklyn.**

**Brooklyn was dressed in a pair of hot pink velveteen sweatpants, a white shirt that read in hot pink cursive "LOVE ME", and a pair of white Nikes. The rule was for our class was that you had to wear velveteen sweatpants of your choice, and a white shirt of your choice, plus white tennis shoes. I smiled at the outfit; she looked nice in it. Brooklyn had pulled her hair into a high, cheerleaders ponytail. "Ready?" she asked me, then scurried up the steps, me following. Soon, we were in the gym.**

**Class had about ten minutes until it started, so we jumped up on the stage, and sat down, our legs dangling over the side. We watched as more girls came out of the locker room. I sighed, nervous. At each and every gym class, I always managed to get myself hurt. Finally, our P.E teacher, Coach Spurlin, blew his whistle. Brooklyn and I jumped off the stage and joined the other girls in our first warm-up, two laps around the gym. I finished fairly quickly, being half vampire and all. Brooklyn came to rest beside me five minutes later, panting. We then went to our seats, which we had chosen at the start of the year.**

**After we stretched, Coach Spurlin announced we would be playing a new game today. He called it Mat Kickball. It was just like regular kickball, except four feet by two feet mats for bases, and you had to round the bases twice. Once Coach Spurlin set up the gym, he chose team captains. Guess whom? Me and Taylor Crowley.**

**Soon, we had finished choosing teams. I had chosen on my team Brooklyn, Abbey, Callie, Danielle, Faith, Gabrielle, Harmony, Ivy, Jasmine, Kaitlyn, and Lacey. If you added me, there was twelve on my team. On Taylor's team she had picked Brittany, Maddi, Nature, Oklahoma, Paige, Queenie, Rachelle, Sadie, Unity, Victoria, and Winter. If you added Taylor on to her team, they also equaled twelve. We were first to kick, and had to go in order of pick. So that meant I was first.**

**Once Taylor's team had covered the field, I got ready to kick. Oh great, TAYLOR was the pitcher. She rolled the ball to me, and about five seconds later, I heard Victoria yell "Ella, kick!". I brought my foot back, and swung it forward. The ball wasn't even near me, so I lost my balance and fell on my butt. I looked up to see Taylor's team laughing hysterically, and my team looking at me with sympathetic looks. I rolled my eyes, and stood up. Taylor rolled the ball again.**

**My eyes narrowed, and I ignored the world around me. **_**Focus on the ball, focus on the ball**_**. All that anger did me some good. The ball came at me; I swung my foot, and kicked it into the bleachers. I was about to stop and gawk when I heard Harmony and Ivy screaming "Ella, run, Ella, run!". My eyes widened, and I took off, using my vampire speed. Luckily, the ball had landed in a puddle of sticky soda from last night's game, and all the girls refused to touch it. I rounded the bases once, and had already touched third base for the second time. I took off for home, and slid in.**

"**Yes!" Brooklyn and the other girls were screaming. I was wide eyed, and my mouth dropped, probably shaped like an O. Had I, Ella Bliss Cullen, just made a home run? When that finally sank in, I was yelling and cheering with my team. Taylor and her team looked pissed, muttering something about the ball was 'stuck'. After Coach Spurlin washed off the ball, it was tossed back to Taylor, and Brooklyn stepped up. She kicked, and soon, we had gotten our three outs. But, right now, it was seven to zero. Which was good, right?**

**In the end, the game was…get this…18 to 17! I couldn't believe WE had won. We happily bounced around the gym and screamed and cheered with victory. Taylor and her team alternated between sulking and screaming at Victoria, who had been tagged out on her second run to home plate by Callie and Jasmine, together. Brooklyn and I rushed down to the locker room, still celebrating our victory.**

A Note From Kasey Yay! Two pages long, makes me happy. Please, please, please REVIEW, and Edward will come and give you a hug, after Ella convinces him to.


	6. Chapter 6: Lunch & Matt

DISCLAIMER: First of all, I do not own the wonderful Edward Cullen or any body from Twilight. Just Ella and her made up friends. Second of all, thanks for the reviews! I was so excited over the reviews I got, I decided to put out another chapter…and when I started, it was midnight. Also, just so you know, Ella just got out of World History.

Brooklyn and I packed up our things, and walked to our lockers. I dumped my bag on to the floor, and turned the combination of my locker, then pulled it open. I quickly loaded in my English, Algebra 1 and World History books, and pulled out my Biology book, my French binder, my binder for my Art class and a book for free period. I stuffed those things into my bag, and turned to Brooklyn. She had placed the same things in her bag. After I stuffed my gym bag into my locker, I closed it, and grabbed my bag. After Brooklyn and I dropped off our bags in our usual seats (which were in the back) in our French classroom, we ran outside, and across campus to the cafeteria.

Brooklyn and I got in line, and bought our lunches. I got myself a slice of pepperoni pizza, a Dr. Pepper, and a chocolate brownie. Yes, not the best lunch, but a girl has to survive, right? I glanced over at Brooklyn's lunch, and my eyes widened. Okay, maybe my lunch was healthier. Brooklyn had grabbed a hot dog with all the trimmings, a bag of Lay's Potato Chips, and a Coke Zero. Or maybe my lunch wasn't healthier. Out of guilt, I also grabbed a small salad, two packets of Italian dressing, and two packets of croutons. I placed this all on my tray, paid, and Brooklyn and I were off.

We sat down at a table, away from the other kids. We had started sitting here at the start of the year, and claimed it as our own. Why did I want to sit at this table? Because this was the table my family had sat at when they went here. I settled down in my father's place today, and Brooklyn in Aunt Alice's place, right across from me. I took the container off the salad, and sprayed it with the Italian dressing. After I dumped the croutons over it, I grabbed a fork and started to eat. Brooklyn was just simply taking sips of her Coke Zero, everyone once and a while taking a bite of hot-dog or chip.

As Brooklyn and I ate in silence, I suddenly felt two hands slam down on the table, as if making their introduction. Out of better judgment, I looked up, and let out a groan. There he was, Matt Newton, staring at me with, love in his eyes. Eww, Eww, Eww! "You know Ella, I think you must have been tired or something this morning, so I am here to give you another chance to date me" he said, in a voice that was supposed to me a mixture of sexy and flirty. It sounded more like a kitten dying.

I rolled my eyes, and Brooklyn looked at me, giving me the look that read "don't do anything drastic, or you will regret it". "Mike, I warned you about the restraining order. Now, get ready to suffer" I hissed. I pulled out my phone, and hit speed dial 2. Soon, my mother's voice came on to the line. "Hi honey, Alice already filled me in. Angela said it was fine I was taking Brooklyn out of school, so I will be there soon to get you. Bye!" it said, and then the line went dead.

Suddenly, Mrs. Cope's voice crackled over the intercom. "Will Ella Cullen and Brooklyn Cheney-Weber please come to the office? You are getting checked out" it drawled, followed by a beep. "Come on Brooklyn, let's go" I said, grabbing our trays. I dumped them, and tossed her the Coke Zero. I kept myself the Dr. Pepper, and we ran out of the cafeteria, Mike's mouth wide open.

Brooklyn and I dashed into our French classroom, and grabbed our bags. After loading everything into our lockers, and tidying them up for about five minutes, we dashed outside. "Man, your Aunt Alice rocks! We get to skip the rest of the day!" Brooklyn cried as they slowed to a walk and calmly walked into the office. "Your Aunt is outside" Mrs. Cope said, giving us a good-bye wave. "Bye, Mrs. Cope!" I called over my shoulder, and Brooklyn and I walked outside, to find Aunt Alice waiting in her yellow Porsche. "Hi girls!" she called, and Brooklyn and I walked to the trunk. We threw in our bags, and Brooklyn slammed it shut. As she climbed into the backseat and closed the door, I climbed into the front. Then, we sped off.


	7. Chapter 7: Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hi everyone, it's Kasey! First of all, I would like to thank you all for the reviews, you made me so happy. Second, now that we are back to the 'normal' school schedule, I will only update on weekends. This weekend I was able to put out six chapters because:**

**A: It was a 3 and ½ day weekend, which means a half a day on Friday, then Saturday, Sunday & Monday off.**

**B: I had lots of Dr. Pepper and doughnuts with me.**

**C: Your reviews kept me going!**

**I am so sorry about this, but I promise you will find chapter 7 this weekend by…Saturday probably. I will most likely stay up all night and type you this chapter, listening to If Everyone Cared by Nickelback. Maybe you will get chapter 8 too!**

**Thank You For Understanding, and I Luv You Guys!**

**Kasey Elizabeth**


	8. Chapter 8: Restraining Orders

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own any Twilight characters, just Ella and her friends.

As we drove back to the house, Aunt Alice shook her head. "I can't believe he had the nerve to flirt with you even after you told him off," she said, as we pulled into the garage of the big white house. Brooklyn and I climbed out of the car, and grabbed our bags. "Girls, go upstairs, and finish your homework. Your father, mother and the rest of the family will be discussing the best way to get a restraining order" Aunt Alice told us, and we nodded. We walked into the house, and I was immediately met by my father, who crushed me to him. "Are you okay?" he asked, releasing me from the hug and running a hand through his bronze hair. I nodded, and he seemed assured. "Your mother and I are going to get you that restraining order, I promise you that," he said, after waving hello to Brooklyn. "Esme will be up with snacks," my father said, and with that, he disappeared into the kitchen.

**Soon, Brooklyn and I were upstairs. We had already finished an outline on Ancient Greece for World History, 25 Algebra problems for Algebra, and written a short story for English. I wrote mine about good vampires and werewolves fighting against evil vampires. Of course, no one but my family, Brooklyn and myself would know that this fight had happened about 17 years ago with my actual family and the werewolf pack down at La Push. Around the middle of the algebra problems, Esme had brought up fresh-baked triple chocolate chip cookies. We had finished those off, and were playing with the Wii in my bedroom, when Uncle Jasper came up.**

"**Okay Ella, let's go file that restraining order" Uncle Jasper said, sending out waves of calm with his special 'ability' so I wouldn't get all worked up and excited, and neither would Brooklyn. I nodded, and motioned for Brooklyn to follow. We headed downstairs, where my whole family, including Carlisle, stood, waiting for us. Brooklyn and I followed my family out to the car, where we split up. Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper went in Uncle Emmett's Jeep, Carlisle and Esme went in Carlisle's black Mercedes, and me, Brooklyn, my mom and my dad went in my dad's silver Volvo. Soon, we were speeding down to the courthouse.**

**As we walked in, we were met by Carlisle and Esme's attorney, and mom and dad's attorney. Aunt Rose turned to face us, and said "girls, you two stay out here. In about fifteen minutes, Alice will be out to check on you, kay?" We both nodded, and settled down on the bench. We came up with ideas of things at our sleepover this weekend. Some of the ideas were bugging Uncle Emmett (a favorite of my father and Uncle Jasper), baking cookies with Esme, watching movies all night, or hanging out with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose. Soon, Aunt Alice walked out, looking slightly annoyed, and frustrated.**

"**How's it going?" I asked, biting my lip on the inside. It was really hard not to laugh at Aunt Alice's expression, with her face a bit crumpled up, with worry lines all over her forehead. She was also biting her lip, and her eyes were burning. "Very frustrating…they have to call in Newton's parents, Newton, and their attorney. Your father and mother are very upset they have to see Mike Newton" Aunt Alice said, sitting down next to me. "Aunt Alice, calm down" I said, running my hand over her forehead. "Oh, right" she laughed, and blinked a few times, breathing out and erasing the expression from her face. "So, how are you girls doing?" she asked.**

"**We are completely bored," Brooklyn said, as I narrowed my eyes at her. Aunt Alice laughed, and said, "how about I have Emmett take you guys somewhere? This is much too serious for him to handle". "Okay, but no freaky guy places, we get to decide" I replied, and she nodded. Aunt Alice walked into the office, and about ten seconds later, Uncle Emmett rushed out. "Thanks for saving me, I was dying in there" he said, his voice booming in the office. **

**We exited the office, and rode down in the elevator. Walking outside, Uncle Emmett ran at a human speed to his Jeep, and drove it up to the sidewalk. He opened the door, and jumped down. "Okay Brooklyn, you're in first," he said, opening the back seat. He wrapped his arms around Brooklyn's waist, and lifted her into the backseat. After helping Brooklyn with the seatbelt, he closed the door and led me around. "Okay Squirt, hop in" he said, opening the door. I took Uncle Emmett's hand, and he boosted me into the front seat. I settled in, and he buckled me in. "Okay, where should we go?" I asked, as soon as my Uncle had closed my door, and was sitting in the driver's seat, buckled in and ready to go.**

A/N: Okay, I need help. Suggestions can be sent in about where Ella, Brooklyn and Emmett should go…please don't make them too stupid. Then, I will pick one and give you another chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Chuck E Cheeses

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own the wonderful, beautiful and perfect Edward Cullen and all other Twilight characters. I only own Ella and her friends.

I leaned back in my seat, thinking of a place where we could go and have fun. Soon, the idea came to me. This was going to be good! "How about we go to Chuck E. Cheeses?" I suggested, and turned to Uncle Emmett to see his reaction. He was bouncing up and down in his seat, nodding his head. Man, Aunt Rose was right, he really could act like a five-year-old when he wanted to. Next was Brooklyn's reaction. She was grinning, and trying to hold back laughter. I had already told her about the last time my family and I had went to Chuck E. Cheeses, and she was now going to get to see what happened when you took a Cullen to Chuck E. Cheeses.

**Uncle Emmett had drove quickly to Chuck E. Cheeses, and we made it there in about three minutes. We soon were walking in, Uncle Emmett bouncing. I ordered us a large pepperoni pizza, and unlimited tokens. After they had given us about five hundred tokens, we found a seat near the stage where Chuck E. Cheese and his friends would perform. "Okay, rules" I said, and Uncle Emmett groaned. I laid out the rules, as Uncle Emmett made faces.**

_**Do not try to punch Chuck E Cheese.**_

_**Do not hurt Chuck E Cheese at ALL.**_

_**No jumping up on the stage like last time and singing along.**_

_**If you lose at a game, do NOT break it.**_

_**No harassing ANYONE.**_

_**Do not throw pizza at the little kids.**_

_**No ordering beers or any alcohol.**_

_**Do not feed hundred dollar bills into the token machine.**_

_**Be patient when putting your tickets in the ticket counter.**_

_**No trying to steal the prizes.**_

**Brooklyn listened as I told them the rules, and in the end, her mouth was in a 'o' shape. "Your family did all this?" she asked, shaking her head slowly, in both awe and terror. I nodded my head, glaring at Uncle Emmett. "What?" he cried, adding "Jasper helped too, he was the one who broke the Ski Ball". At that moment, the pizza arrived. "You" the teenager snarled, glaring at my Uncle. "Don't worry, we won't do anything wrong this time" I said, glancing at Uncle Emmett, who was nodding. "Okay" he grumbled, placing the pizza down and stalking off. **

**Brooklyn and I dug into the pizza, while Uncle Emmett pulled out his cell phone. "I need to call the others and tell them where we are" he said, and I glanced over, to see he was calling Aunt Rose. "Answering machine" he grumbled, and punched a couple of buttons, and then began to speak. "Hey Rosie, this is Emmett. Ella, Brooklyn and I are down at Chuck E. Cheeses, and no, we will not get into any trouble. When you are done at the attorneys, meet us down here. Bye" he said, and snapped the phone shut. "So, are we ready to play some games?" Uncle Emmett asked, grinning once again.**

**Brooklyn and I looked at each other, and she looked slightly afraid. I giggled, and said "Brooklyn, I promise Uncle Emmett won't do anything too embarrassing" I said, and Brooklyn nodding, shaking her head. We stood up, and walked to the game room, each carrying a cup with 166 tokens in it.**

A/N: Thank you Skye0318 for the Chuck E. Cheese idea.


	10. Chapter 10: Playing Games

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the WONDERFUL Edward or any characters from Twilight, New Moon & Eclipse. I only own Ella & her friends.

Uncle Emmett bounced into the game room, where we all took off our shoes and placed them into the holders. I could already feel a blush coming on, with all these adults staring at Brooklyn and I, then Uncle Emmett, who was bouncing in place. I sighed, burying my face in my hand, and Brooklyn stared at her feet, her face bright red. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Uncle Emmett cried, motioning towards the games.

**We went off in our separate directions, with me calling over my shoulder "remember the rules!". Brooklyn and I walked over to Ski Ball, and got two right next to each other. After inserting the token, ten black balls rolled down. I looked around, and whispered "okay, we're going to climb up there, and keep putting it into the hundreds, and win lots of tickets, kay?". Brooklyn looked at me, and shook her head, but agreed to do it. I grabbed my first ball, and got ready to climb.**

**As soon as I was sure no employees were watching me, and climbed up, and stretched my arm out. Once I reached the '100' basket, I plopped my ball in and scurried back down. Brooklyn looked at me, very nervous. But, she grabbed her own black ball, climbed up, and dropped her ball into the '100' basket too. We kept on continuing like that until we had dumped in nine balls each. "Okay, let's do number 10 together, kay?" she said, and I nodded. We grabbed our balls, and climbed up carefully.**

**Brooklyn and I extended our hands out, and I counted to three. "1…2…3" I said softly, and we dropped our balls in at the same time. Right as we had finished scurrying down, the alarm went off, signaling our perfect game. Brooklyn and I turned to face each other, pretending to look shocked. Then, we started to jump up and down and hug, squealing. "We won! We won!" we cried out, as the tickets started to pour out. In the end, we each got 150 tickets each for getting a ticket each. Good, we already had 300 tickets. Now, to go check on Uncle Emmett.**

**When we found Uncle Emmett, he was playing Dance Dance Revolution **(sorry, I could not think of anything else!)**. I winced as his feet pounded the little squares, and I also worried he would break that machine. "Uncle Emmett, remember what I said about breaking the machine!" I called, and he nodded. Soon, the game was finished. "WINNER!" the game called out, and Uncle Emmett started to cheer as the machine disposed 200 tickets to him. "Okay, we now have 500 tickets" I announced, as we moved on the next game. **

**After playing many more games, and spending all of our tokens, we had won about 12, 000 tickets, which wasn't as much as we had won the last time my whole family had come here. We agreed to divide them up equally, and each of us had a little receipt that read "4,000 tickets". After paying for our meal, we headed over to the prize booth.**

**In the end, I had gotten a huge lollipop and a dark blue lava lamp for my room. Brooklyn had gotten a Chuck E. Cheese stuffed animal, some body glitter, and a pink glitter lamp. Uncle Emmett had paid extra to buy himself a…out of all things he could pick…a silver disco ball. "You know, Aunt Rose will kill you if you put that in your room" I pointed out, trying to keep from laughing at him. At that moment, my family walked in.**

**We talked about the prizes as we walked out to our cars, while Aunt Rose gave Uncle Emmett a lecture on "**_**why you can't put a disco ball in our room, because it will totally clash with the colors and look tacky**_**". Uncle Emmett finally agreed to put it down in the game room, and soon, we were driving home. After dropping off Brooklyn at her house with her bags, we soon arrived at the big white mansion.**


	11. Chapter 11: Dinner & The Wii

DISCLAIMER: Yes, I still do not own the wonderful Twilight characters, especially Edward. I just own Ella and her friends. Also, I will continue with another story after this, when Ella goes to the spa.

I walked out of the Silver Volvo, closed the door carefully (Dad hated it when we slammed the door, it might damage his 'baby'), and walked up to my room. I sat my lava lamp down on my dresser, and plugged it in, leaving it off for now. I then changed into a pair of black silk pajama pants with lime green and hot pink polka dots on them, a lime green tight-fitting shirt, and hot pink fuzzy slippers, and pulled my hair into a pony-tail.

**I flopped onto my bed, and sighed. Man, today had been stressful. Luckily, today was Friday, so maybe I could convince Mom, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose to have a girl's day tomorrow at the spa. At that moment, Aunt Alice burst into room. I sat up, my eyes wide from the surprise. "Yes, yes, yes! I have been waiting to plan a spa day. We'll head down to Seattle tomorrow morning, around five-ish, and stay the night for a girl's weekend" Aunt Alice cried, then started to babble on about the spa plans she had made. I just nodded, and flopped back onto the bed.**

**Soon, I was called down for dinner. I padded downstairs, and into the kitchen, where I fell into a chair, and waited for dinner to be served. Soon, my father placed a bowl of hot tomato soup in front of me, with a grilled cheese and some sparkling apple cider. My family then sat down with me, and stared at me intently as I picked up the grilled cheese and bit into it. Now I knew how my mother felt.**

**After my family watched me eat dinner, I practically had to kick them out of the dining room so I could eat dessert by myself, in peace. I padded back into the kitchen in my slippers, and made myself a bowl of ice cream, covered in hot fudge and whipped cream. I carried the bowl and spoon back into the dining room, and ate. After that, I tossed my bowl and spoon in the sink, then went upstairs to finish getting ready for bed, then hang out with my family.**

**I walked into my bathroom, where I washed my face, and then brushed my teeth, rinsing with mint mouthwash. Then, I headed back downstairs, to where my family was sitting. My father and mother were on the armchair, my mother in my father's lap, and they were looking all lovey at each other. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were playing tennis on the Wii, and Aunt Alice and Uncle Rose were looking over some fashion magazine, every once and a while pointing out something they wanted to buy, I guess. Finally, Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the loveseat, just looking into each-others eyes. Kinda gross, huh?**

**I settled down on the floor, and called "I play winner". My uncles agreed, and soon, Uncle Jasper had beat Uncle Emmett at the game. Uncle Emmett pouted, and made up something about Uncle Jasper making him distracted with emotions, and finally went to sit next to my aunts. I slipped off my slippers, and placed the Wii Remote strap onto my wrist. I got into position, barefoot and ready.**

**Uncle Jasper and I started the game. I served the ball by 'throwing' it up, then smacking it over the net. Uncle Jasper served it back, and we kept this going. Aunt Alice, Carlisle, and Esme were rooting for Uncle Jasper, and the rest of my family was for me. Esme was cheering him on, and Uncle Jasper was happily basking in the glory, not paying attention to the game. I served it back, and…he lost. "Oh yeah!" I cried, doing a small victory dance before falling on to the floor. Uncle Jasper glared at me, before going to sit with Uncle Emmett on the couch. I knew he wasn't mad at me, though.**


	12. Chapter 12: Bedtime

DISCLAIMER: For the last time, I do not own any Twilight characters, like the BEAUTIFUL Edward Cullen. Now, this is my last chapter, so thank you for all your reviews! Don't worry, lots of Ella stories will be churning out, I promise. Also, just incase everyone noticed my mistake, it is Friday…sorry about that.

After watching Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper play some baseball on the Wii, and then having me kick Uncle Emmett's butt, I said goodnight to my family, and went upstairs to my bedroom. After closing my door and pulling back my bed so I could lye in it, I set to making the room the way it looked when I slept.

**Firstly, I walked to the dresser, and turned on my new lava lamp, filling the room with a soft glow. As the lava started to move, I walked to my bookshelf and selected the book I would read for tonight. Pride and Prejudice? No, I had read that one last week, and finished it. How To Kill A Mockingbird? Wait, I had finished that one last night. Finally, I selected one I had bought at the Border's in Seattle, yet not read yet. It was called **_**The Angels Trilogy **_**by Lurlene McDaniel. I sat that down on my nightstand, and then opened my window for a breeze, before crawling into bed.**

**I lay down on my comfortable bed, which was just like the ones at the Sheridan. Carlisle and Esme had gotten it for me when we decided to redecorate my bedroom. After pulling the blankets about up to my bosoms, I grabbed the book and opened it to the first page, and began reading. As I read farther, I felt myself grow attached to the story. It was kind of like my mother and my father at first; forbidden love. Ethan was Amish, and was supposed to date and marry an Amish girl. Then he met Leah, a 'English' person, as she called her. The story covered many events in their lives together, including Leah finding out she has bone cancer, Ethan's youngest sister dying, Leah's stepfather dying, and Ethan meeting his brother who left the Amish lifestyle.**

**By the end of the book, I had cried more then once. The part of the book that had made me sob was when Neil, Leah's stepfather, died, and she called him 'daddy'. It was heartbreaking and beautiful at the same time. I wished I could write like that, writing books that would make people cry, and laugh, and be angry. It would sort of be like changing emotions, like Uncle Jasper.**

**I rolled over, and checked the small silver, star-shaped clock on my nightstand. It read 11:03 P.M. I knew my family was still awake, I could barely hear them downstairs though. Ever since I was born, they had to learn to be more careful of waking me as I slept. I sighed, and leaned back into the bed, grabbing a black silk sleep-mask off my nightstand, and slipping it over my head. Then, I rolled over on my side, and closed my eyes. Soon, I fell asleep, dreaming of my wonderful life.**


	13. Chapter 13: Thank Yous FROM Kasey

Author's Note AND Final Chapter: **Well, the writing/typing of "A Day In The Life Of Ella Cullen" has finally ended. It was a very fun experience, and I would like to thank many people here:**

**The reviewers, for encouraging me to write more stories and convincing me it was ACTUALLY good.**

**Skye0318, for giving me the idea of going to Chuck E. Cheese.**

**Everyone who listed Ella's story as one of their favorites, or subscribed to it.**

**Everyone who listed me as their favorite author, or put me on their author alert.**

**SO THANK YOU! –BLOWS KISSES-**

**Next of all, I will be announcing all the stories I plan to write in the future:**

**Ella Goes to The Spa-**_**Title pretty much explains itself.**_

**A Day In The Life Of Ella Cullen-Saturday-**_**This pretty much explains what Ella and the Cullens go on a normal Saturday.**_

**Kidnapping-**_**I thought this would be a fun one to write. Emmett gets sick of the family degrading him, so he kidnaps Bella, Rosalie's favorite shoes and clothes, Jasper's Confederate uniform, and Alice's credit card. What will happen?**_

**Spirit Week-**_**This would be how Alice, Edward and Bella deal with Spirit Week at Forks High.**_

**Camping- **_**The Cullens go camping! What trouble will they get into?**_

**And finally, I closed my poll **_**Who is the Hottest Boy In Twilight? **_**Here are the results:**

**1****st**** Place: Edward Cullen with 10 votes**

**2****nd**** Place: Jacob Black with 2 votes, Jasper Hale with 2 votes.**

**3****rd**** Place: Emmett Cullen with 1 Vote.**

**LOSERS: Carlisle Cullen and Mike Newton. Mike deserves it, but POOR CARLISLE!**


End file.
